Diffcult Confession
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Kakashi x Reader fanfic


**Difficult Confession**

**_Hey guys. This'll be a Kakashi x Reader fanfic. I've always wanted to write one for my anime crush, Kakashi Hatake. I never wrote one, so please don't be harsh on me with reviews._**

You keep telling yourself the same words over and over again in our mind. You hate him. You hate him. But yet it was useless because you keep realizing you love him more and more. Why though? You thought him and you were just friends. Was it his personality? No, he's a pervert. Was he strong? You and him were both jounin at the same age. Was he your type? How would you know, he wears a mask all the time. Then why do you love him? Why do you have these feelings for him? You throw the last kunai at the target and sighed. As a jounin and second leader of squad 7, you usually never get free time to relax and do what you want. You wipe the sweat of your forehead and sigh, still thinking about your feelings. Why? Why could you like, scratch that, love him? He was perverted, egotistical, lazy, and many other things. So why? Why do you love Kakashi Hatake?

* * *

><p>You step into the women's hot spring a towel draped around you. Soaking yourself in the warm soothing waters, you sigh. All your worries were swept away, the only thoughts you had were relaxing. All you could remember was the moment you stepped in the water and completely loosened yourself, while there was a quiet relaxing-<p>

"Hi Sensei!" you hear 2 familiar voices. One happens to be your student. The other is a student's friend.

You turn your head and sigh, thinking _So much for quiet and relaxing._

Ino and Sakura both sit down in the spring with you, goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," you say.

"So (y/n)-sensei, a day with no missions, how has your day been?" Sakura asks you.

"Good, I guess," you say rubbing the back of your neck.

Ino adds, "Mine has been great! And I spied on Sasuke training with his shirt off!" She squeals like a fangirl.

Sakura spits, "No fair! Why didn't you take me with you?!"

"Because my eye candy should be left for me," Ino smirked

"Why you!" Sakura and Ino start tackling each other while you awkwardly watch. You never acted like this when you were a genin. You were much more calm about things and you were just different compared to other girls. You weren't into shopping, make up, dresses, or anything girly. The only thing that happened to appeal to you is non girly things.

"Um guys," you pipe in while they continue fighting, "you guys should calm down. Eye candy could be for anyone even if 2 people share the same eye candy."

Ino and Sakura both stop arguing and look at you.

"How would you know sensei?"

"What do you mean?" you question

Ino adds, "A woman like you all masculine and tough wouldn't be expected to know something like that."

You start blushing. That's right. How would you know?

Sakura's suspicious face brightens like a light bulb and then she gives an evil giggle, "Isn't it obvious, Ino?"

"What?" she looks at her friend strangely.

"C'mon, you should know."

"Know what?"

Sakura facepalmed, "(y/n)-sensei knows this because she has eye candy for someone."

Ino realizes, "Oh!"

You blush deeply. You hate to realize but eye candy was a very weak word to describe your feelings considering you actually LOVED...you know who.

Sakura and Ino both give you an evil glance. Ino asks, "So sensei, who's the lucky guy?"

Your face starts heating up, "Umm uhhh I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura adds, "C'mon (y/n)-sensei it's obvious. And Ino why are you asking her? It's obvious or who she likes-scratch that-loves."

"Who?" Ino asked stupidly.

Sakura facepalms again, "It's Kakashi-sensei, Ino-Pig!"

You cover Sakura's mouth once she said it and hissed, "Don't say that so loud! What if he's in the male hot springs on the other side of the wall?!"

Sakura and Ino both stand up and point, "AHAH!"

Sakura declares, "I knew it! You do like him!"

You hang your head and try hiding your face, mumbling to yourself that you wish to disappear.

Sakura adds, "Oh c'mon sensei! Don't be embarrassed! All guys drool over you! I mean look at how gorgeous you are!"

Sakura rips of your towel and you immediately hide yourself, cheeks flushed with crimsom, "Oy! Give me my towel back!"

Ino stares in awe at you, "Wow (y/n)-sensei, your breasts are huge! You're probably closer to Tsunade's size than anyone else!"

Sakura nods in agreement, "Not only that the rest of your figure is amazing! Your butt, your hips, all that could make any man go nuts! Even Kakashi-sensei!"

Your face feels more heated than ever. You want to attack with your ninja instincts but you're afraid of destroying the entire hot spring. So all you could do is just sit there and listen to the two of them make every comment about your body.

* * *

><p>You lie on your bed with a heavy sigh. It was great that you left the hot spring right when Ino and Sakura were peeking on Sasuke through the wall that separates male and female hot springs. All those comments they made just made you blush even more. The fact that you never really considered your physical appearance as much made those compliments feel awkward to you. Even though a lot of men did notice those things about you, you disregarded them. But Kakashi never said much about it. Maybe he didn't notice. You felt a sinking feeling inside you until the door burst open and in came Kurenai and Shizune. You sit up in surprise.<p>

"Hey (y/n)!"

"Oh hi guys."

"Guess what?" Shizune asked excitedly.

"What?"

Kurenai responded, "We're planning to hold a party at the bar for just jounin tonight."

You give a small nervous smile, "Oh neat."

Shizune adds, "So we came over to get you ready!"

"Thanks, but I'll just wear my casual clothes-"

"Oh please (y/n)! All your leather jackets, t shirts, etc. won't do you any good!"

"W-why not?" you ask confused.

Kurenai laughed, "C'mon if you want Kakashi's attention, you should wear something he'll notice!"

You blush again, "Umm uhh-"

"Oh c'mon! It's obvious (y/n)! You have feelings for him!"

You hide your face in embarrassment.

Shizune pulls out a bag, "Now! We found a kimono for you that'll be perfect!"

She pulls out a pink, flowery kimono. You wince.

"Um no thanks, I'll just wear-"

"No! You're wearing it!"

"But-"

"We won't allow you into the bar if you don't wear it!"

"Then I might as well not go!"

"Oh no you're going!"

"No!" you jump out of bed and Shizune starts chasing you around your house to get the kimono on you.

* * *

><p>Shizune squeals, "OH MY GOD YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"<p>

You blush at the length of the kimono. Mid thigh. To you, that was too revealing. Your short hair was brushed straight and according to Shizune "fitted your face shape." You knew nothing about cosmetics considering your masculine personality.

Kurenai nodded, "Indeed. I'll think Kakashi's crazy if he doesn't notice you."

"Guys will you stop with that?"

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Shizune says looking at her watch, "well it's 6! Let's head to the bar!"

"No I-" you stammer.

"Oh c'mon you have to stop hiding it and tell him!" Kurenai encourages while both of them push you out the door.

This was going to be a very very long night for you.

* * *

><p>Music was blasting. Disco lights were scattered everywhere, people were all dancing and yet all you do is sit by the bar and drink sake quietly. All men were staring at you, drooling. Well except for Kakashi...who just happens to be heading toward you! You avoid eye contact as he makes his way toward you. He sits on a stool next to you. His face was covered but his expression seemed so calm. His silver hair was so perfect. The blue robe he wore fit perfectly on him. Oh god, he looks better up close if only the mask could come off-what are you thinking?!<p>

"Sake please!" he says to the bartender.

You awkwardly drink your own sake.

"So fun night for you?" he suddenly asks.

You fluster a little, "Umm not really. I was kinda forced here."

"Hm?"

"Kurenai and Shizune made me come."

He chuckled, "Funny, Asuma and Gai did the same to me."

You laughed with him.

"So," he continues asking twirling his thumbs around each other, "what's with the new look?"

You blush, "Well um, I was forced to wear it by Kurenai and Shizune."

Kakashi giggled, "I see. Either way, you do look beautiful, (y/n)."

You blushed darker. Beautiful. You never heard that come from him. "Thanks. And you look great as well."

Kakashi smiled. Suddenly a slow song came up and then all the ruckus dancing turned into couples dancing together slowly. For a moment you thought nothing like that would happen to you, until Kakashi jinxed it.

"Um," he got out of his stool and held a hand out to me, "m-may I have this dance?"

His voice was shaky. Why was he nervous?

"Um...of course." you stammer.

He holds your hand and takes you to the center of the bar. You put an arm on his shoulder while he wraps one around your waist, your heart pounding loudly against your rib cage. Slowly, you two began dancing, an awkward motion. You never danced with someone and you were too afraid of screwing up. Kakashi didn't seem to realize how nervous you were.

"I'm sorry, I'm no good with this." you say in guilt.

"No, no it's fine." he reassures, which helps slightly.

The song lasted for a while and you just felt more embarrassed, hoping the song would just end.

"Um...(y/n)?" you hear him say.

You look up at him, "Y-yeah?"

"I...I um-"

He was cut off when someone accidently knocked into him and he fell foreward, with me falling the same direction as him.

"Ah!" was all you could say and you two tumbled to the ground, Kakashi on top of you. Your head ached once it hit the floor. You felt no other feeling until you felt your breast getting groped suddenly. You gasp at the contact and look at your chest. Your breasts were being groped by Kakashi's hands! He rubbed his head with one hand where the injury possibly was, the other still on your chest, it was when he accidently squished it again and you gasped that he realized where his hand was. Your face felt 100 degrees and all you felt was shame. Kakashi, embarrassed, froze. Others stared at both of you. Some men were getting nose bleeds. Some thought strange of you. Either way, it was too much and you pushed Kakashi off you and ran out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Slowly, you dragged yourself down the streets of Konoha, a pained look on your face. Why did you have to go? The only thing that you did was embarrass yourself. You'll never hear the end of the incident that just happened. You almost started tearing up. This was just too much. You just wish that you could disappear...<p>

A hand was placed on your shoulder. You shook slightly and just turned around, already knowing who it was.

"K-Kakashi?"

He rubs the back of his head, "(y/n)...I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

You push him away, embarrassed.

"(y/n), I know you think I did it on purpose but I-"

"I know! I know it was an accident! I just..."

"Just what?"

"Nothing." You couldn't say it. It just didn't seem right to you.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Now would you please stop?" you snapped, regretting that you sounded too harsh.

Kakashi, stubborn as he always is, "No, I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you and I don't want anything to make you unhappy."

You groan. Just say it. Maybe it'll help you get over it.

"Fine. Okay just make sure you're ready to hear this, Kakashi."

"I am."

"The reason why I'm upset is because..."

"Because?"

You sucked in breath. Just say it. Tell him. God damn it. Why is it so hard for you?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry," you turn to walk away.

"No. Tell me now." he ordered grabbing your arm.

"Let me go."

"I won't till you say it."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because I care about you."

"Thanks, but I'm not saying it.

"Say it now."

You growl and turn around, "I love you Kakashi! Okay?! Happy?! I said it! I said it and it's the truth! I'm in love with you!"

Panting, you waited for his answer.

"You do?" he asked.

"What did I just say, baka? Yes! I do."

"How long?"

Blushing, you respond more quietly, "I guess since you and I first met."

"That long and you didn't tell me (y/n)?!"

"Well how was I supposed to! You don't deserve a girl like me!"

He looks at you curiously, "What do you mean, I don't deserve you?"

"I'm nothing like a girl you want. I'm not girly, I'm not feminine, I'm not cheerful, I'm just not what you deserve. You want a girl like the one from the Icha Icha series."

You sigh, knowing everything you just said was true. You kept waiting for the rejection to come so you could go home and cry. But just a few seconds was too long wait.

"Look, I know you don't like me that way. So let's just walk away from each other and pretend this never happened-"

He grabs you and pulls his mask down, freezing you by his handsomeness, forcing his own lips on top of yours. You don't know what the correct response was so you just stood there stupidly, realizing the PDA was making you embarrassed yet no one was watching you two. He holds you closer to him, reassuring that you have no chance of breaking away. He likes you back? Well maybe you won't end up going home crying then. He slips his tongue inside your mouth with ease, forcing a tongue battle between the two of you that you were obviously losing. He breaks away suddenly to your dismay, a string of saliva connected between your lips and his. He smiles and licks his lips before placing his mask on, to your dismay.

"W-W-Wh-What was that about?" you stammer.

"Oh you want more?" he teases.

"Well kinda but why did you?"

"I wanted to prove you wrong."

"What?"

"You said that I'm into a girl like from the Icha Icha series."

"And?"

"I just proved you wrong."

"So...you're into me?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh (y/n) I love it when you can be a little stupid sometimes."

You growl, "Wow thanks, asshole."

"Hey don't be mean to your new boyfriend."

"Who said I wanted you to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh so all you said about loving me was a lie?"

"Sadly, no." you say blushing.

Kakashi smirked, "Good."

Your new boyfriend holds himself against you and whispers in your ear, "I love you, (y/n)."

Not knowing you would ever say it, you said it, "I love you to, Kakashi."


End file.
